Parrot
"Whoa! Look at that! It's a catfish! I can't believe it, a swimming cat!" — -Parrot to Iceslide when he swims in the pool in "Beyond the River", chapter 12 Parrot is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Wears a rainbow collar with rainbow feathers on it. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Parrot is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a cat outside the clans. - Chapter 3 Iceslide sneaks out of camp to see his kittypet friends, wondering how they are. He hasn't seen them in moons. When Iceslide jumps up onto a fence in twolegplace, he notes that Truffle and the other kittypets taught him how to master this skill. When he reaches Parrot's yard, he is disappointed to find it empty, noting that Parrot is usually here. He lays on the patio chair to wait for him and closes his eyes. Parrot jumps onto the patio table and scares him, laughing and saying he thought a warrior was always ready for an attack. Iceslide is amused and asks where he was. Parrot tells him that he was inside and watching from the window. When he saw him, he scratched at the door so that his twolegs would let him out, then snuck up on him. Iceslide says he never heard him coming. Parrot tells him that he thinks everyone is at Juicy's house today. He eagerly pads away with Iceslide and asks how WaterClan is. He corrects him and asks how he is. Parrot says he's great and that his housefolk got him a new toy, asking if he wants to see. Iceslide says maybe later, though he isn't interested. Parrot asks him to guess what he had for lunch, then reveals it was turkey. He says it was so good and asks Iceslide if he's tried any. When he says no, Parrot says that he should. Iceslide notes that as much as he enjoys parrot's company, he's more hyper than a squirrel in new-leaf, and it drives Iceslide crazy sometimes, chattering constantly like the bizarre bird he was named after. Parrot has described a parrot to Iceslide before. Iceslide is unsure that it even exists, thinking the crazy kittypet probably made it up to fool him. When they reach Juicy's yard, Parrot calls out to him and says to look what he found. As Iceslide catches up with the others, he notes that though he shouldn't be hanging out with kittypets, he'd grown quite fond of them, and they know him better than his own clanmates. He also feels more comfortable with them. He notes that Parrot is fun and full of energy. At sunset, Iceslide reluctantly leaves twolegplace. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide is forced to go on patrol, he's frustrated and thinks about how he could have spent the evening with Juicy, Parrot, Dime, Princess, and Violet. - Chapter 7 Iceslide goes to twolegplace to Juicy's yard and finds him lounging on the lawnchair. Violet and Parrot are laying near him. After greeting Juicy and Violet, Iceslide starts to say hello to Parrot when he breaks off, confused by his behavior. Parrot is rolling around in the grass, playing with a yellow catnip toy. He's high on it as he greets Iceslide, who is confused at his strange behavior. Juicy and Violet explain that it's catnip, and Parrot pushes the toy toward Iceslide, urging him to try it. He and Juicy watch and laugh at Iceslide as he gets high. Parrot chuckles and says that's enough catnip for him, commenting that warriors aren't used to that stuff. After it wears off, Iceslide tells Juicy and Parrot that the stuff is great. Parrot laughs at Iceslide and says that he should have seen himself trying to get the sun. After speaking alone with Violet, Iceslide asks her to tell Juicy and Parrot that he says bye. - Chapter 8 Icepaw crouches by the river, his heart aching. He notes that it's only been one day, and he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, all of them. He wonders what they're doing. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he notes that he'd been an apprentice for just over a moon, and staying away from twolegplace had nearly driven him mad. He misses Violet and his other friends deeply. While on a hunting patrol, Iceslide considers going to twolegplace. His paws long to run there to Violet, to Juicy, and all his good friends. But he decides he can't take the risk. He looks toward twolegplace longingly, silently vowing that he'll find a way to get back to them as soon as possible. - Chapter 12 Iceslide goes to twolegplace with Lilynose. They slip under the fence and into Juicy's yard. After he greets Juicy, Parrot bounds up to Iceslide from across the yard, his eyes beaming with excitement. He tackles Iceslide, and Lilynose shrinks back, her eyes wide with unease. Iceslide purrs as he calls him a fluffball and tells him to get off, gently pushing Parrot away. He exclaims that they've missed him, and they thought he got into some big wild cat fight or something. Iceslide purrs that he's okay and just wasn't allowed to leave RiverClan territory. Parrot says he's just glad Iceslide is back and looks past him at Lilynose, asking who she is. Lilynose takes several steps back, staring at the kittypets anxiously. Iceslide tells her it's okay, wondering why she would be afraid of two harmless kittypets. She slowly pads forward, and he introduces her as one of his clanmates. Juicy's asks if she's someone special, and Parrot chuckles beside him. Lilynose seems embarrassed and looks at Iceslide shyly, but he quickly says no, amused as he says she's just a friend. After Juicy speaks to her, she purrs dryly that it's nice to meet him, and Parrot waves his tail, introducing himself. After eating tuna, Iceslide tells Juicy that they're on their way to Violet's, apologizing for not being able to stay, as they need to get going. Parrot perks up as he says they'll go with him. Iceslide hesitates, really wanting to see Violet alone, but figures since Lilynose is already there, they might as well come too. When they reach Violet's yard, she isn't there, and Juicy goes to get her. Parrot is silent until suddenly he speaks and says he knows what they can do it the meantime. Iceslide asks what, blinking out of his thoughts of Violet, and Lilynose jumps a little, seeming wary of the hyper kittypet. Parrot's eyes gleam as he says that clan cats can swim, and Iceslide reminds him that only RiverClan cats can, then asks why. Parrot says he's never seen a cat swim before and looks toward the pool, laughing as he dares him to jump in. Iceslide shoots him an amused look and asks if he's serious, to which Parrot says yes, looking at him eagerly, as he wants to see. Iceslide agrees, and Parrot hurries to the side of the pool, his eyes shining as he says "Oh boy!" Iceslide takes several steps back, then runs and jumps in. Parrot bounces up and down, staring at him in amazement as he swims around the pool, exclaiming excitedly about him. After Iceslide gets out, Parrot runs to him, his eyes glowing as he says it's awesome and begs him to teach him to swim. Iceslide laughs and starts to respond when Juicy arrives with Violet. Parrot chuckles as Iceslide and Violet nuzzle each other, but he doesn't care, as he's with Violet and that's all that matters. When Lilynose runs off, Iceslide looks back at Juicy and the others, telling them he has to go and touching his nose to Violet's before running off. - Chapter 14 Iceslide goes to Juicy's yard and sees that he's not out on the patio where he usually is. He sees that Juicy's chair has a layer of snow and notes that kittypets probably don't like the snow, they want to stay inside where it's warm and dry. He decides to look for Violet and the other kittypets who might be out, heading toward Violet's home. - Chapter 16 Iceslide and Bone Shred are leading the rogues through twolegplace when Juicy, Violet, and Parrot round the corner of a fence and run into them. Bone Shred and many of his cats hiss and arch their backs, and the kittypets are alarmed. Iceslide looks at Bone Shred anxiously at tells him it's okay, and he knows them. After Violet asks who they are, Parrot gulps and lowers himself to the ground, his eyes wide and afraid as he points out Bone Shred's skull. Beside him, Juicy looks frozen. Iceslide promises his friends that there's nothing to be afraid of, and as Bone Shred's fur flattens, he introduces him and explains that he's leading he and his cats to a new place to live. Bone Shred rumbles a greeting and says they're just passing through. The kittypets don't respond, looking nervous. At last, Parrot breaks the silence and asks Iceslide why he's hanging out with such a shady group. Bone Shred's rogues take offense to this and hiss and lash their tails. Bone Shred looks over his shoulder and growls a warning, and they quiet. Iceslide insists that they're fine, explaining why Bone Shred wears his skull and that he nor any of the others will hurt them. Iceslide tells his friends that they need to go now, blinking warmly at them and saying "see you". Juicy and Parrot hurry away. - Chapter 21 After meeting with Bone Shred, Iceslide says he'd better get going, as he wants to visit the kittypets and warn them about the rogues. He begins padding away when Bone Shred calls him, and he looks over his shoulder. Bone Shred says that his loyalty should stay with him. Iceslide blinks, puzzled and wondering what's wrong with being friends with the kittypets. For a moment, he isn't sure what to say. Then he responds that his loyalty is to all of his friends. - Chapter 22 Not long after they get back to camp, Iceslide goes straight to twolegplace. He has to warn his friends about Bone Shred and his rogues. He doesn't know if any are still lingering around here, and the thought of something happening to Violet fills him with dread. He spots Parrot laying on the top step of a twoleg nest, his chin on his paws. Iceslide calls his name and runs over, padding up the steps. Parrot's eyes flick up to him, and Iceslide is surprised at how sad he looks. The kittypet says hi, and Iceslide worriedly asks what's wrong, sitting beside him. He notes that Parrot is the most cheerful, funny cat he knows, and it's unlike him to be upset. He asks what's wrong. Parrot is quiet for a moment. Then he speaks and says that it's terrible. Those rogues, the shady looking ones Iceslide was with, a bunch of them came back. Iceslide's stomach churns anxiously as he asks what happened in a rasp. Parrot quietly tells him that they killed Juicy and split his stomach open. And they wounded Princess so badly. Her housefolk took her to the vet, but it was too late, and she had to be put down. Iceslide lets out a sob of grief and hangs is head, saying he's so sorry. Parrot stammers as he tells Iceslide that they said they did it to thank him for his help. He slowly looks up at Iceslide, his eyes filled with sadness as he asks what he did and why he would help them. Iceslide hangs his head, shame and sorrow flooding through him as he responds that he didn't mean to. Parrot stares at him numbly and says there's more, that they took Dime and Truffle as prisoners. He doesn't know why. He moans that it's a nightmare here, and things used to be so peaceful. Iceslide tells him he's so sorry and licks his head, his heart throbbing with grief and guilt. He asks about Violet, and Parrot tells him she's fine and has been wanting to see him. After saying goodbye to Parrot, Iceslide heads for Violet's nest. He can't believe what the rogues have done in twolegplace, and it's all his fault. He's anxious about Truffle and Dime and refuses to let them die too. Quotes "It's sooooooo gooooood! Try iiitttttt!" -Parrot to Iceslide about his catnip in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "That's enough catnip for you. Warriors aren't used to that stuff." -Parrot to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "You should have seen yourself! Trying to get the sun!" -Parrot to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "We've missed you! We thought you got into some big wild cat fight or something!" -Parrot to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 12 - "Whoa! Look at that! It's a catfish! I can't believe it, a swimming cat!" -Parrot to Iceslide when he swims in the pool in "Beyond the River", chapter 12 - "Why are you hanging out with such a shady group?" -Parrot to Iceslide when he's leading Bone Shred's cats out of twolegplace in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 - "Iceslide, they... They told us they did it to... thank you for your help... What did you do...? Why would you help them?" -Parrot to Iceslide after explaining how the rogues killed Juicy and Princess in "Beyond the River", chapter 22 - "Oh, it's a nightmare here. Things used to be so peaceful, and now..." -Parrot to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 22 Gallery Parrot.JPG|Parrot's design Category:Kittypet cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:Toms